Molly Weasley's rage PL
by baka alchemist
Summary: Lekko romansowy, humorystyczny one-shot (jak to jest po polsku?).


Tłumaczenie mojego fika, który pierwotnie powstał po angielsku. Enjoy :3

**-Molly Weasley's rage- **  
by** BakaAlchemist**

14 lipiec, 7 rano, Grimmauld Place numer 12, pokój Harry'ego i Rona

Ron Weasley nigdy nie lubił wstawać zbyt wcześnie rano. Zwłaszcza, gdy był środek lata, wakacje, kiedy nikt nie myśli o kładzeniu się do łóżka wcześniej, niż kiedy słońce zaczyna się pokazywać na horyzoncie. Pobudka o siódmej rano, a do tego nie byle jaka pobudka, bo spowodowana przeszywającym poranną ciszę krzykiem spowodowała, że był wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwy. Nie rozbudził się na tyle, by być w stanie zrozumieć słowa, głos powodujący drżenie szyb w oknach z całą pewnością należał do jego matki. Tylko raz słyszał ją aż tak wściekłą – pamiętnego roku 1992, kiedy to wrócił z nocnej przejażdżki latającym Fordem do Little Whinging. Już współczuł biedakowi, który wywołał w niej taką złość – ktokolwiek to był, miał teraz nielichy problem.  
Zdążył tylko zamknąć oczy i podjąć próbę ponownego zaśnięcia, kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi i do pokoju wszedł Harry, wyglądając tak niewyspanie, jak Ron się czuł.  
- Wstawaj, byle szybko. Twoja mama jest tak wściekła, że pewnie nie powstrzyma się przed rzuceniem w ciebie jakiegoś paskudnego zaklęcia, jeżeli zastanie cię w łóżku – powiedział, i zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać swój kufer w poszukiwaniu koszuli. Był to pierwszy dzień po powrocie z Nory, więc byli jeszcze częściowo spakowani.  
- Rany... Wiesz, kto ją tak wkurzył? Chciałbym wiedzieć, komu podziękować za ten niewątpliwie _wspaniały_ poranek.  
- Snape.  
- Huh?  
- Nocował tu.  
- I to ją tak rozwścieczyło?  
- Nie bądź głupi... Wiesz, że zamyka drzwi i otacza pokój barierami za każdym razem, kiedy zostaje na noc?  
- Uhum – odpowiedź Rona była nieco stłumiona – zaplątał się w koszulce, którą właśnie usiłował włożyć.  
- No więc twoja mama chciała sprawdzić, czy dalej tam jest, no i spróbowała otworzyć drzwi. Nie były zamknięte na klucz, więc uznała, że już go nie ma. Był.  
- I?  
- Kiedy weszła do środka był w łóżku… ale nie sam.  
- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że… w jago łóżku była… _KOBIETA_!  
- Obrzydliwe, nie?  
- Ohyda. Ale kto to był?  
- Uwierz mi, _naprawdę_ nie chcesz wiedzieć.  
- Po prostu mi powiedz!  
- Pamiętaj, że ostrzegałem... – Harry westchnął – To była... Hermiona.  
- COOO!

14 lipiec, 1 nad ranem, Grimmauld Place numer 12, Pokój Hermiony i Ginny

Puk, puk, puk. Sygnał, na który czekała od dawna. Dała swój około godzinę temu, ale widocznie nie mógł odpowiedzieć aż do teraz. Hermiona wstała cicho z łóżka, bardzo starając się nie obudzić Ginny. Nie zadała sobie trudu, by poszukać czegoś, co mogłaby nałożyć na swoją dość odważną i frywolną koszulę nocną, noc była upalna, a on zawsze mówił, że wygląda wspaniale tylko w niej. Kiedy przechodziła koło swojego kufra otworzyła go powoli, i wyjęła zwój pergaminu. Musiała mu pokazać ten cholerny list... Wyszła z pokoju na palcach, zamknęła drzwi najciszej, jak potrafiła i szybko przemknęła do pokoju sąsiadującego z jej.  
W jego pokoju nie paliło się żadne światło, a że okna były szczelnie zasłonięte grubymi, ciężkimi zasłonami nie widziała nic, nawet swojego własnego nosa. Zrobiła kilka ostrożnych kroków i prawie krzyknęła, kiedy poczuła parę ramion obejmujących ją w talii i ciągnących do tyłu. Zapisała sobie w pamięci, żeby zabronić mu tego później – definitywnie nie chciała obudzić wszystkich domowników, którzy z pewnością przybiegliby tu ją 'uratować'.   
Szybko o tym zapomniała, kiedy zaczął powoli całować jej szyję, czasami wędrując do jej uszu. Wszystkie myśli wyparowały, jej umysł był praktycznie pusty – tak jak prawie zawsze, kiedy była z nim. Kochała go za to. Jednakże wiedziała, że muszą porozmawiać... ale po prostu nie mogła kazać mu przestać. Zamiast tego odwróciła się i pocałowała go głęboko, wciąż pozostając w jego objęciach. Od razu odwzajemnił jej pocałunki, ale ku jej wielkiemu niezadowoleniu po chwili odsunął się.  
- Przykro mi, ale chyba musimy porozmawiać – powiedział, a w jego głosie wyraźnie było słychać niezadowolenie, co najmniej takie, jakie czuła ona.  
- Tak, wiem… mógłbyś coś zaświecić? Upuściłam list, kiedy mnie złapałeś.  
Machnął różdżką i pokój rozświetlił się jasno i zobaczyła kawałek pergaminu leżący pod jednym z krzeseł. Podniosła go i wróciła na łóżko, na którym oboje usiedli. Podając mu go westchnęła głośno – życie nie mogło być gorsze w tym momencie... i to wszystko właśnie teraz, kiedy się zaręczyła!  
- Zawsze wiedziałem, że Knot to kompletny idiota...  
- Zgadzam się, ale to nie ty musisz wyjść za mąż w ciągu następnych dwóch miesięcy, Severus."  
- Dlaczego?  
- Ostatnim razem, kiedy sprawdzałam nie byłeś czarownicą pochodzenia mugolskiego…- powiedziała z goryczą w głosie. Po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć, że będzie musiała wyjść za kogoś, kogo najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie pokocha tylko dlatego, że jej rodzice byli mugolami.  
- Ale o ile wiem, to jestem czarodziejem czystej krwi, kochanie.  
- Przeczytałeś dokładnie? Czarodziej czystej krwi, _który nie skończył czterdziestu lat._  
Rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie. Kiedy była młodsza trzęsła się ze strachu, kiedy tak na nią patrzył.  
- _Jestem_ przed czterdziestką – powiedział, patrząc na nią wymownie.  
- Oh. – nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć - Remus ma 41, a byliście na tym samym roku, więc pomyślałam, że...  
- On zaczął naukę trzy lata później niż wszyscy, przez swoje… _specjalne cechy_, a ja dwa lata wcześniej, _bo jestem geniuszem _– odpowiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
- Więc... to wspaniale, nie sądzisz? – powiedziała słodko.  
- _Zawsze_ masz rację, kochanie – wyszeptał, pochylając się w jej stronę.   
- Wstrzymaj się przez chwilę. Pobieramy się niedługo, prawda? Jak myślisz, jak ja mam to ogłosić? Wiesz... Ron zaoferował, że może się ze mną ożenić. Jest we mnie zakochany od kiedy pamiętam.  
- Nic mnie nie obchodzą _jego_ uczucia.  
- A mnie tak I nie mogę wstać w czasie śniadania i powiedzieć: '_Przepraszam, Ron, wiem, że mnie kochasz, ale zdecydowałam się wyjść za naszego najbardziej znienawidzonego nauczyciela'_.  
- Więc pobierzmy się _teraz_.  
- Co!  
- Znam małą kaplicę w Hogsmeade... mogą wyprawić nam ślub w 15 minut. I to całkiem tanio.  
- _Oszalałeś_ – z całych sił próbowała nie śmiać się z jego propozycji. Ale im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym bardziej sensowne się to wydawało… Minutę później przytaknęła, z szerokim uśmiechem.

14 lipiec, 7 rano, Grimmauld Place 12, Severus's room

- Ale ja bardzo cieszę się z waszego szczęścia, kochani!  
- Więc dlaczego próbowałaś doprowadzić nas do głuchoty swoimi wrzaskami, kobieto? Severus był bardzo, bardzo zirytowany. Spał może z godzinę, przez… noc poślubną, i wszystko, co się z nią wiązało. Bardzo długą noc poślubną, wypadałoby rzec,.  
- Czy to nie oczywiste? Ominął mnie wasz ślub!

-fin-


End file.
